


A Little Edgier

by alby_mangroves, SlantedKnitting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Tattoos, Wing Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The purple shirt made him look like a flamboyant art student, but the sleeve tattoos - which Arthur now saw were feathers covering his arms like wings - suggested something a little edgier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Edgier

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt from a wonderful (as yet unposted) story by slantedknitting, which I've been graciously allowed to share as a snippet for context.

Arthur observed everyone silently from his corner until the new drummer came in wearing something that Arthur was entirely sure had been stolen out of Morgana's wardrobe. It was a royal purple short-sleeve knitted shirt with an enormous hood that was pulled over his head and framing his face ridiculously, making him look like he'd just stepped off some androgynous high fashion photo shoot. It should have been jarring, but for some reason it worked; he looked completely comfortable in the strange shirt and the more Arthur looked, the more he liked it.

The drummer went over to Mordred to take a few hits off his joint. Arthur turned back to the table and wondered if the cocaine belonged to him.

"Morgana said I should talk to you."

Arthur jumped slightly and turned to see the drummer standing next to him, pouring himself a shot of vodka.

"She did?"

The man nodded and drank the shot, his huge purple hood falling back. Arthur watched as he pulled a face, shuddered, and then gave Arthur a wide smile. "She did. She said you're a huge nerd." He held out his hand. "I'm Merlin."

Arthur shook his hand. "Arthur, though I guess you already knew that."

Merlin nodded. "So, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"A huge nerd?"

Arthur sighed and took a sip of his beer before answering. "Compared to her, yes."

"Nothing wrong with that," Merlin said reassuringly. He pulled the hood back up, taking care that it didn't mess up his hair or hide his face. "I've been called a nerd a time or two."

Arthur took another drink, unsure what to say. 'Nerd' wasn't the word that came to mind when he looked at Merlin. Merlin was frankly beautiful with his sharp cheekbones that were even more prominent under that hood, his bright smile, and his blue eyes that stood out under dark eyebrows. The purple shirt made him look like a flamboyant art student, but the sleeve tattoos - which Arthur now saw were feathers covering his arms like wings - suggested something a little edgier.

 

 

"She said you're a teacher?" Merlin prompted.

Arthur realized he'd been staring and shifted slightly so that he was looking out at the rest of the room instead.

"Yeah, a history teacher. I work with Leon and Gwen," he said, gesturing to where Gwen was still talking with Morgana, who looked very much interested. "She teaches literature."

"She's wearing quite a dress," Merlin said appreciatively.

Arthur glanced at Gwen's cleavage and nodded. "Yeah. She..."

"She knows how to work it."

Arthur smirked. "She really does."

Merlin set about pouring himself a second shot. "Do you smoke?"

"Well... no." Arthur wasn't sure what Merlin was referring to, but he hadn't done any drugs since uni and he'd never regularly smoked cigarettes.

"Me neither... except when I'm drunk." He smiled broadly. "Mostly I just want some air. Care to join me for a walk?"

Arthur looked over at where Leon and Mithian were still sharing Mordred's joint. He wasn't in the mood to wander around with a stranger, but that was still a more appealing option than staying backstage while everyone got stoned. "Sure."

"Excellent." Merlin knocked back his shot, slammed the glass down on the table, and led the way.

Art on [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/103272075109/a-little-edgier-for-letstheriveranswer-3)


End file.
